Past Life
by toffeelola
Summary: sequel to Beanie, sorry but not going to give much more info than that, you will have to read it to find out!
1. Previously

**Hey everyone, I hope you are all looking forward to the sequel, please give me some reviews on Beanie and this story to know whether you guys like it or not so I can go on with it! Also, the previous fanfic is called Beanie if you want to read it but haven't yet, this is just a brief catch up! (there's at least one piece from each chapter) **

Previously,

'_Is he yours?' I asked curiously._

'_No', she replied, 'He belongs to Chase, he was trying to break him but when he got out the chainsaw Beanie freaked and Chase got distracted, causing this.'_

_I stood in the kitchen and stared out the window, I saw Ty walking into the arena attempting to take Beanie back to his stall and I was annoyed, I knew that if I couldn't get through to Beanie soon Chase might take matters into his own hands._

'_Grandpa, what happens if I run out of time?' I asked._

'_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it', Grandpa told me._

'_What do you think I should do?' I asked Ty curiously._

'_I thought that was for you to figure out', Ty replied, somewhat estranged by the fact that I rarely ever asked for his advice unless I really was stuck._

_I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone buzzing, I looked at the screen and realised the time, grandpa would be here soon to start the morning chores, I saw Ty asleep in the straw beside me and realised what I had done, 'crap! Grandpa's going to kill me!' I thought. I woke up Ty who realised the same thing._

_I let him stay there with the saddle on his back for a few minutes before putting my foot in the stirrup and lifting my body onto his back. For a split second everything felt great, it was surreal but I knew it wouldn't last, I felt his body tense up quickly and he froze for another moment before he started bucking._

'_You won't believe this, but guess what?' Ty seemed very excited._

'_What?' I asked inquisitively._

'_I just got off the phone with Caleb and Ashley's back in town and they've decided to sort things out between themselves', Ty announced._

_I stared in the mirror and washed off my face. I noticed on one of the shelves in the corner was a box of pregnancy tests that were leftover from when Lou was pregnant. It made me think of the other night that I spent with Ty, 'what if I was pregnant?' I thought so I reached up and grabbed the box, there was only one test left, I read the instructions on the box and did the test. Nothing appeared on the results so I read the box again to find out that you have to wait nine minutes for the results._

_There was a loud bang; there was no doubt that it was a gunshot._

'_What is it Amy?' Ty asked gently and I began to sob as I reached into my pocket searching for it._

'_Ty, I'm pregnant', I said as I handed him the test, 'or at least, I was.'_

'_Can someone please help me!' was all I heard him say before everything went black._


	2. Chapter 1 Ty POV

**Ty's POV **(point of view)

**Just a quick note but I really need people to review and comment on my fanfics so I know if they are any good or not and whether I should continue them, thanks. This is the first time I've written from Ty's POV. **

I walked up and down the hallway, Jack was going to arrive soon. What would I tell him? I looked into the room which they were doing surgery on her and felt a tear make its way down my face. I was going to kill him if he killed her and our baby. I heard a door behind me open and saw Jack and Lou walk in.

'What's going on?' he asked me.

'Chase shot her, he was going to shoot Beanie but she tried to stop him so they started fighting over the gun and he accidently fired it', I explained with a worried look on my face, 'Jack, there's something I need to tell you as well.'

'What is it?' he asked worriedly yet also curiously.

'You remember that night that Amy spent in the barn?' I told him.

'Yes', He replied.

'Well, um, I'm not quite sure how to say this', I went on.

'How to say what?' Jack asked.

'Well, Amy's pregnant', I told him.

'What?' Jack raised his voice slightly.

'Look, we didn't plan for it to happen it just did', I tried to explain.

'So, when did she tell you this?' Lou asked.

'Today', I replied.

'Look, we'll deal with this later, for now we need to focus on Amy', Jack said.

'Where's Chase?' Lou queried.

'Not sure, I think he might be coming', I told her as I went to sit down.

I rested my head in my hands and sobbed quietly. I didn't know if she would make it, the doctor said that there was a possibility that she might not make it and that if she did we would lose the baby.

I started pacing again before peering in through the small window of the door; there was blood everywhere, on the sheets and on the ground. I watched as the doctors used their instruments to search for the bullet that was lodged somewhere beneath her chest. I couldn't lose her, she was the only person I had left, I mean sure, I had jack and Lou and Caleb and so on but without Amy in my life it just isn't a life.

Just then I heard Chase come in, I didn't move, I continued watching the surgery, or what I could see of it, I couldn't face him, not at the moment. Not after what he'd done to her, I stayed like that for a few minutes, it became very quiet but also a bit awkward.

'Hey look Ty, I'm sorry', Chase said and I just turned around.

'You're sorry!' I fumed, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall, 'She could die now because of what you did! And all you can say is you're sorry!'

'Hey, she's the one who grabbed the barrel of the gun!' Chase said after I let him go, I turned around and punched him in the face.

'You're the one who pulled the trigger!' I wanted to make him pay; I was so angry and furious at him.

'Look man, I'm sorry, I truly am but I was trying to do the right thing, she's the one that got in the way', Chase said to me but every word he spoke just made me more angry.

'So shooting my girlfriend is the _right thing_ now is it?' I yelled as I went and pinned him against the wall once again.

'Ty! Break it up!' Jack said with a raised voice as he pulled me away from him.

I tried to distance myself from everyone so I went and sat down on a chair a far distance away from everyone. I felt another tear run down my face and I reached up my hand to wipe it away. Amy had been in surgery for almost two hours now and I was hoping the doctor would come out soon and it wasn't much later when he did.

'Are you here for Amy Fleming?' The doctor asked Jack, Lou and I.

'Yeah', I replied very worried.

'Well, as you all know the extent of her injuries were very serious, when the bullet entered it broke four ribs, two at the front of her ribcage and two at the back as well as penetrating her right lung, however it became lodged between two ribs at the back of her ribcage which caused them to crack slightly, however she should make a full recover', The doctor explained.

'W-what about the baby?' I asked.

'The bullet didn't penetrate the womb and we checked on the baby, it's fine', the doctor told us causing a wave of relief to overwhelm me.

'When can I go and see her?' I questioned.

'You should be able to go in soon but she won't wake for about another hour', the doctor said as he showed me to her room.

'Ty, you go in just let us know when she wakes up if she wants to see us', Lou said as I walked in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Amy's POV** (**If you want me to do another Ty POV let me know and give me some reviews plz)**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, everything was so white and for a second I thought I was dead when I heard voices and machines all around me.

'She's waking up', I heard a young lady say.

I didn't realise what was happening, I started to panic, there were all these cords attached to me and when I tried to sit up I felt a sharp pain just below my chest.

'Hey, careful', I looked around and saw Ty there.

'What happened?' I asked wearily.

'Remember, Chase shot you', Ty reminded me.

'How long have I been asleep for?' I asked again.

'Not that long, I brought you in here a few hours ago, they had to take you into surgery', Ty told me, that's when I remembered.

'What about the baby?' I queried.

'They said that the baby should be fine, the bullet just missed the womb', Ty explained.

'Does grandpa know?' I asked Ty.

'Yeah, I don't think he was too impressed but I think he's just glad that you're alright', Ty replied.

'We're gonna have a baby', I said with a smile, Ty smiled back, 'Where's Chase?'

'He's in the waiting room', Ty answered with a very serious tone and look on his face.

'Could you bring him in?' I requested.

'If you really want me to', Ty said as he walked towards the door and opened it, I closed my eyes, knowing that Ty wasn't too happy with my request, I opened them again and saw Chase walking towards my bed.

'Amy, I'm really sorry', Chase pleaded.

'Chase, I fixed him, I really did, Kit is going to take him now', I told him, 'That's all I have to say.'

Chase left the room escorted by Ty, I felt so weak, I blinked at Ty with a blank face when he came and sat next to me, 'What am I going to do?' I asked, confused and scared and worried.

'Amy, we will get through this', Ty assured me, he looked just about as scared and confused as I felt, I wanted for him to wrap his arms around me and let me know that everything would work out, I just didn't know what was going to happen.

'Ty, I only just recently turned eighteen and I'm pregnant, I'm not married, I just got shot and I don't even know if I can raise a child and I neither of us even have a place of our own yet', I explained with teary eyes, 'I just feel so helpless, when can I get out of here?'

'The nurse said you should be able to come home within two weeks', Ty replied, 'Hey, did you want to see Lou or your grandpa?'

'I'd like to but I'm afraid I don't know how much longer I can stay awake for', I replied trying to keep my eyes open.

'I'll bring them in', Ty said before kissing me on the forehead.

Before I knew it, Lou, grandpa, Soraya and Mallory came bursting through the door bearing gifts and balloons.

'Hey', was all I could manage to say.

'How are you?' Lou asked as she sat down in one of the vacant seats.

'I've been a hell of a lot better', I answered.

'I'm so glad that you're okay, the doctor said you should make a full recovery', Soraya told me.

'I think we're all glad that everything's going to get better', Grandpa said.

'I just can't believe what happened', Mallory butted in, which was all too common of her.

'Grandpa, would it be alright if I had a word with just you?' I queried.

'Okay, everyone else, hop out for a sec', Grandpa announced as he pulled up a chair next to my bed.

'I heard Ty told you about the baby', I said, trying not to make eye contact.

'Amy, I'm not overly concerned with that right now, the way I see it, I get another great grandchild and I am somewhat disappointed but I don't think that Ty would ever leave you and I honestly think that you two might get married someday anyway', Grandpa replied.

'So, you're not mad at me?' I questioned.

'No, I'm not', Grandpa answered, 'Look, I'm going to go get some lunch, do you want anything?'

'I don't know if I can eat yet, could you ask Ty to come here?' I requested.

'Yeah sure', grandpa replied as he walked out and Ty came in.

'Hey', he said as he sat down next to my bed.

'Ty, I don't know what I'm doing', I said.

'Don't worry, we'll get through this', He replied as he leant over and kissed my forehead before noticing a tear rolling down my cheek.

'I feel sick', I announced placing my hand on my stomach.

'Here', Ty said as he handed me one of the hospital's sick bags, just in time to.

I could feel my guts just about heaving up through my throat, it was extremely unpleasant and it made me feel even weaker, it wasn't long until I noticed something wasn't right, I could taste blood in my mouth and when I looked down into the back I noticed that I had started coughing up blood and realised there was a sharp pain in my chest where the bullet had struck and the red liquid was seeping out at the seams.

'Ty', I said as more blood made its way up my throat and through my mouth, 'Ty!'

'What is i-Oh no!' Ty exclaimed as he noticed the blood everywhere, it wasn't long before he started shouting for a nurse.

I felt my body begin to convulse and shake, I had no control over it, _'This is it_' I thought as the pain became stronger and I became weaker, I wanted to speak but I couldn't I tried to listen to what everyone was saying but it sounded too distant to hear and the words were getting mixed up in my head, I could only watch. I saw the look on Ty's face, he looked terrified and sad yet also angry, I wanted to tell him not to worry so much when a single tear made its way down my cheek. I looked around again and I was moving, well, the bed was anyway and there was a team of nurses pushing it down one of the long hospital corridors, Ty was also at the side of the bed. I was so scared, I looked into Ty's worried eyes begging him not to leave me, begging him to stay with me and as he left I only just managed to hear two words that he spoke.

'I'm sorry', he said as we entered a cold, dark room and I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up and couldn't help but feel like I was having dejavu. I looked in the corner to see Ty at my bedside once again.

'Ty, what happened?' I asked.

'Amy, when you were sick, the stress that you put on that area caused you to start bleeding again', Ty said as he grabbed my hand.

'I wanna get out of here', I said in frustration.

'I know you do', Ty tried to comfort me, 'I've been trying to look for a new place, seeing as though it would be pretty hellish having to babies under the one roof.'

'Any luck?' I asked.

'Not yet', Ty replied.

'Do you think that grandpa would even let us live in the same house, I mean, look what happened when we were in a barn with each other', I said jokingly.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I glanced at my watch, it was eight in the morning, I felt a little tired but not much, I was just eager to get home so I stared out the window of the car and watched as we pulled up the driveway, I was so glad to finally be home, Ty stopped the vehicle and we proceeded into the ranch house.

'SURPRISE!' everyone yelled simultaneously as I walked in and I smiled, I didn't expect anyone to throw a surprise party for me.

'We're so glad you're back', Lou said as she came and gave me a hug.

'I'm glad to be back', I replied.

The party was lovely and Ashley was even there, we spoke for a time and she informed me that both her and Caleb were going into marriage counselling to sort things out.

As the day drew to a close I walked out onto the front porch of the farmhouse and stared at the sky, it was the afternoon and the sky was a rich blue colour, it was peaceful, everyone who'd been at the party had left and it was just me. I remained silent as I inhaled the cool air and listened to the distant, joyous sounds of horses. Everything seemed right.

It wasn't long before I heard the front door open, making its usual creaking sound and a moment later I heard it close again before I realised someone's hand on my shoulder, I looked slightly behind me to see it was Ty.

'Hey', I said as I turned to lean backwards on the balcony of the porch.

'Hey, I need you to come with me', Ty said, I noticed that he was dressed in a very decent manner.

'Where will we be going?' I asked.

'Let's just say, I'm taking you on a date to celebrate your coming home', Ty said with a smile on his face.

'Thanks for the short notice, just give me a few minutes', I said as I darted inside and started getting ready, things were finally back the way that they were, except for the baby but I didn't even have any bump yet so it was still pretty normal, I felt guilty all of a sudden when I realised how long it had been since I had gone on a date with Ty, a proper date that is. The whole time that I was working with Beanie I hadn't really spent a lot of time with Ty and I know that we spent that night together but that was a once off and that's beside the point.

I walked out of the house in a pale green, strapless dress. The dress was tight around the waist but towards the hips it was a little looser, it fell perfectly just before my knees and the bust was beautifully decorated with diamantes, the area around the waist was a softer fabric than the rest of the dress and it was a comfortable piece of clothing to wear on an afternoon. My shoes were also a pale shade of green with a slight heel on them, they were very standard shoes with the strap around the ball of my feet and one around my heel, they were simplistic yet beautiful.

'You look', Ty couldn't seem to find the word, 'Amazing.'

'You're not too bad yourself', I replied with a smile on my face, 'now can you tell me where we're going?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out', Ty said before I noticed Spartan was outside the barn equipped with only a halter.

'What's he doing out of the barn?' I pondered as I increased my speed whilst heading towards him.

'He's our transport', Ty replied, I was surprised but excited at the same time, Ty helped me mount in my dress and sat behind me before wrapping a blind fold over my eyes.

'Why have I been blind folded?' I asked curiously.

'It's a surprise', Ty said as he put Spartan into a rhythmic trot.

We arrived at a place that wasn't too far away from the ranch, it was lovely, Ty even had a little picnic organised.

'You know, maybe this baby isn't going to be such a bad thing', I said as I sat down.

'Why would it be?' Ty suggested as he hugged me.

We stayed at the little secluded area for about an hour or so before we noticed that the sun was beginning to set and we decided that we better head on home to Heartland. I mounted Spartan along with Ty and we rode back to the ranch, I gave Spartan and gentle pat on the neck for being so well behaved.

We got back to the ranch and watched the sun set out on the deck, everything was the way it should be, and I was happy but I knew that I would have to get back to work tomorrow, the doctors said I should be okay to start working again and according to Lou I had a lot of eager customers and a pile of get well cards to get through as well, I smiled, I just wondered how long things were going to be like this for though.

**I know there's not much action in this chapter but there's more to come so just stick around!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Four Months Later**

I put the saddle on Spartan's back, it was a cold morning, it would be winter soon. I pulled myself into the saddle, urged the horse into a trot and headed down the driveway to go collect the mail, nobody else had woken up and I couldn't sleep, I had a funny feeling that kept me up all night.

The driveway was fairly long and Spartan kept an easy pace whilst we made our way down towards the mailbox and I noticed the feeling was getting stronger. I slowed Spartan to a walk as we proceeded towards the end of the driveway that wasn't too far away now and I saw something up ahead.

As we got closer to the end of the driveway I made the figure out to be a horse so I put Spartan back into a trot and when we arrived I saw the horse was extremely thin and malnourished, she had been tied up to the mailbox wearing just an old halter, she was a fairly young looking dapple grey mare, probably only about seven or eight years old but it was hard to tell but I assumed she wouldn't be any older than twelve, I noticed a small not attached to the mailbox which read '_She's all yours!'_.

I grabbed the mail and mounted Spartan again, we headed back to the ranch as fast as we could, I knew that this horse was dangerously underweight.

We got back to the ranch and I unmounted Spartan and ran up to the loft to find Ty.

'Ty!' I yelled, as he slowly awoke from his sleep, my hair had been messed up from the wind blowing on it and my eyes were a bit wide.

'What is it?' he asked anxiously and came to me, 'is there something wrong?'

'Not with me', I replied, 'Someone dumped a horse at the end of our driveway and she's really thin.'

'I'll go take a look', Ty said, 'you go tell Lou that we have another customer and see if Scott's available.'

'Ok', I said as we both came down from the loft.

I walked across the yard and into the farmhouse where I saw everyone had woken and some were even eating breakfast, I dumped the mail I had collected on the table and went over to Lou.

'Lou, we have another, customer', I told her.

'We do?' Lou inquired.

'Yeah, I found her at the end of the driveway this morning', I explained as I sat down at the table, 'Can you call Scott?'

'Sure', Lou replied.

I looked outside a few moments later to see that Ty was leading the mare towards the barn, I walked out of the house and went to go see him and the horse.

'Hey', he said as we both walked into the barn.

'So what do you think?' I asked as he put the horse into an empty stall.

'I think that she has a chance', Ty answered as he took the halter off, 'I also think she's pregnant.'

'Really?' I queried

'Yeah, watch her stomach, you'll see the foal kick', Ty said as I watched her stomach and saw that the foal did kick.

'I wonder why someone would just dump her here', I pondered.

'Could have been that they couldn't afford to look after her or maybe they just didn't want her', Ty answered as we saw Scott pull up in the driveway.

'Hey', Scott greeted as he got out of his vehicle.

'Hey Scott', I replied as I walked over to him, 'Scott, we think she might be pregnant.'

'Okay, well I'll take a look at her and see what we can do', Scott said as we entered the barn and I showed him to her stall, Scott inspected the mare and came to a quick conclusion, 'Well, she's not extremely thin which means we can probably put some weight on her and she is pregnant but her hooves need to be trimmed back urgently and she'll need to be dewormed which I can do now.'

'Can you determine her age?' Ty questioned.

'Yeah sure', Scott said as he opened the horse's mouth and took a quick look, 'I'd say she's about ten.'

Just then Lou came into the barn, carrying a phone.

'Amy, are you actually going to go to your doctor's appointment this time? Do you know how many scan's you've missed?' Lou interrogated.

'Don't worry, besides, how many scans did you get while you were pregnant?' I asked causing Lou to make a guilty face, she only had one ultrasound during the course of her pregnancy, although, I hadn't even had my first one yet, besides when I was in hospital but I was anaesthetised so I didn't even get to watch the scan.

'Fine, I'll go', I said in a somewhat annoyed tone, 'Ty can you drive me? Also Scott, will you be right to take care of Her?'

'Yeah sure', Scott replied as he continued working on the horse.

Both me and Ty got into his blue truck and drove away from Heartland, I looked down at my belly as I felt the baby kick, it wasn't the first time, it had started kicking about a month ago.

'Ty', I started, 'What are we going to do once the baby is born?'

'I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it', Ty replied.

I sighed and looked out the window, I was so tired, I hadn't slept much last night and I had woken up early this morning, I leant over and rested my head on Ty's shoulder and closed my eyes.

'Amy, Amy we're here', Ty said as I slowly woke up and looked in the mirror, my hair looked shocking so I grabbed a comb that was just sitting on the dashboard and quickly brushed it so that it looked better and when I was satisfied I got out of the car.

The two of us walked into the clinic and informed the receptionist that we were here for our appointment with a female doctor, I couldn't quite remember her name. We went to go sit in the waiting room but we weren't there for long.

'Miss Amy Fleming?' The doctor called out and Ty and I walked into her office.

'So, Amy, this is your first ultrasound?' she asked as we took a seat.

'Yeah', I replied.

'You must be the father', the doctor questioned.

'Yeah, Ty Borden', Ty answered.

'So Amy how old are you?' She asked again.

'Eighteen', I replied, I must have been one of her youngest pregnant patients.

'Okay, so if you could just lie down here and lift up your shirt', She instructed me.

I got up on the bed and lifted my shirt off my belly which had grown significantly larger over the last two or so months, the nurse rubbed some gel over my stomach, it was very cold and a bit uncomfortable but I didn't really mind. The nurse turned on the machine and grabbed the scanner which she moved over my stomach. It wasn't long before a small baby appeared on the screen.

'Ty, look, it's our baby', I said with a smile, he smiled back, 'Is it a boy or girl?

'Well, do you want to know?' the doctor queried and I looked at Ty and nodded.

'Yeah, we'd like to know', he answered.

'Well, it's a bit early to tell but from the scan I think you might have a little baby girl', The doctor explained.

I had a huge grin on my face the whole drive back to Heartland.


	6. Chapter 5

'What about now?' I asked as I moved Ty's hand over my belly.

'Yep, she kicked', Ty replied as he left his hand on my belly.

'I can't believe we're gonna have a baby', I said with a smile on my face.

'What are we going to name her?' Ty asked.

'We'll have to start thinking of some names, we only have four and a half months left', I replied as I felt her kick again, 'She kicks really hard!'

'Hey, do you know when Lou and Peter will finish building their house?' Ty asked.

'Well, they've only got the foundation done at the moment so I might guess it will be done in another year or so', I replied as I rested my head on Ty's chest, he put his arms around me and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway and felt Ty wake up at about four in the morning, I was tired and didn't want him to leave.

'Ty, where are you going?' I mumbled.

'Ssshh, I'm just going to see who's here, I'll be back soon', Ty assured me.

Even though I wasn't fully awake I could still hear what was happening downstairs.

'Hey Ty', I heard someone say, it was a familiar voice of a young woman, I got up out of bed but before I walked down the stairs I heard Ty say.

'Blair, what are you doing here?' and I froze, I sat down on the first stair where neither of them could see me.

'Ty, this is my son, Beau', Blair told Ty.

'Blair you never told me you had a son', Ty said to her.

'Well, he was staying with my parents before but Ty, this isn't just my son, he's yours too', Blair explained, I felt a tear fall down my cheek before I wiped it away with my wrist.

'Blair, that's not possible, we never', Ty was cut off by Blair.

'Seven years ago at that party, don't you remember? We were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing', Blair elaborated.

'Why did you wait until now to tell me?' Ty questioned.

'Because, I couldn't find you and when I finally did last year I saw you were with that girl, what was her name?' Blair said.

'Amy', Ty replied in a stern voice.

'Well anyway, I came here to ask you if you're willing to leave this dump and come be his father, we could be a family', Blair told him and that's when I couldn't take it anymore, I walked down the stairs and out of the barn with tears streaming down my face.

'Amy', Ty yelled as he came after me.

'Looks like I interrupted something here', I heard Blair say.

The air was colder, colder than it was a few days before and frost had started forming on the ground; I fell down on my knees onto the cold grass and rested my head in my hands as I started to sob quietly.

'Amy', I heard TY say as he put his jacket around me, 'Amy, I swear I never did anything like that with Blair, we were ever only friends.'

'Well, how does she have your child?' I asked, my eyes still tearing gently.

'That's not my son', Ty said sternly.

'What am I supposed to do Ty? She comes here claiming that she has your son, what about me? What about our baby?' I went on.

'Amy, I love you, I really do', Ty said as he rubbed my shoulder.

'Are you still going to love me after I've had the baby', I asked quietly.

'Of course I will', Ty said as he helped me up from the ground, my body was shaking from the cold so Ty wrapped his arms around me in an effort to keep me warm.

'Ty, you need to find out if that boy is really your kid or not', I said as I pulled away from him, 'If he is, you should get to know him better.'

'Amy, I'm not going to leave you if that's what you're thinking', Ty said as he looked into my eyes.

'Ty, I don't know what I'm thinking anymore, I thought this would be our first child for both of us but that's not for certain anymore, I didn't think Blair would ever come back but she did, what if that is your son? Are you just going to leave me like you left her? Do you have slept with anymore girls that might have a child now? Tell me what I should do Ty, because I really don't know anymore', I said in an annoyed tone.

'Amy, I swear that you're the only person I have slept with, I never did anything with Blair and I will never leave you, ever', Ty said as he lowered his head and kissed me, I let him wrap his arms around me again and I sobbed into his shirt.

'Ty, I'm so confused', I mumbled quietly.

'I know, but we're going to sort this all out okay? Everything's going to be okay', Ty said gently, 'You should get inside, it's cold out here, I'll go deal with Blair.'

'Okay', I said as walked into the house, my eyes still watery, I walked into my room and looked at the mirror, my stomach had become very pronounced over the last few months, I put my hand on my stomach and felt her kick again.


	7. Chapter 6

'Amy, are you okay?' Mallory asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine', I said as I wiped away another tear.

'So is Blair going to leave?' Grandpa asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

'I hope so', I said quietly.

'Amy, have you had any progress with that mare?' Lou questioned.

'Well, she's gained a few kilos since she's been here which is a good sign, Scott said that she should be able to get into a healthy weight range soon but she's very timid, I noticed a few scars on her face which may indicate direct violence towards her although I've noticed that she doesn't like Ty or Scott very much and grandpa, even when you go to the stable she gets very nervous which may mean she's afraid of men which indicates her previous owner may have been a man', I explained as I grabbed one of Lou's muffins and Caleb walked into the house.

'Hey, how are things with Ashley?' I asked gently.

'Well, everything seems to be getting better, I've even been looking at putting a real building on our piece of land instead of that crappy old trailer, I noticed Blair was here, why?' Caleb queried as he too grabbed one of Lou's muffins.

'It's a long story', Mallory butted in.

'So do you think that maybe the owner of the mare just left her in a paddock and forgot about her?' Peter pondered whilst carrying Katherine.

'But that wouldn't explain the scars around her face', I answered, 'However maybe he was a drunk or something and he would use her as something to hit when he felt like hitting something-it's pretty far-fetched but I would assume that someone who dumped a horse in her condition without leaving any details wouldn't be that great of a person, they obviously didn't want us to know who they are.'

'Oh and Amy, you might want to keep your afternoon free because dad's coming around, he got back from Moosejaw yesterday', Lou informed me.

'Anyone got any names for our mare anyway?' I announced.

'Well, how about something like Mystery, I mean that's what she is right?' Mallory suggested.

'Sounds good enough to me', I agreed, 'Well, I suppose I should start work with her.'

I walked out of the farmhouse and headed towards the barn, I hesitated for a moment knowing that Blair was in there but I proceeded anyway, I walked to Mystery's stall and put a halter around her head before clipping a leadrope and taking her to the round pen to begin our first join up session, I noticed that she nickered at Blair which I found a bit strange but just brushed it off.

I started the usual join up routine and was surprised at how willing the horse was to do join up, she seemed like she just wanted someone to love and someone to love her so I gave her a pat afterwards and noticed Ty and Blair walking out of the barn still talking, the little boy, Beau was standing on the other side of the gate watching me with Mystery, who, when she saw him trotted up to the gate and allowed him to pat her.

'Do you like horses?' I asked him, he just nodded his head and avoided making any eye contact with me, he seemed like a good kid, his hair was dead straight and a deep brown colour, his eyes were pale brown and he seemed a bit distant.

'Hey', Ty said, standing at the gate beside Beau.

'So, what's happening?' I asked looking at my feet and avoiding eye contact with Ty just like Beau had done.

'I've agreed to do a paternity test to see whether or not what Blair is saying is true', Ty explained.

'Beau, do you know who your daddy is?' I questioned, once again the little kid just nodded but didn't speak when Blair came up to the gate.

'Come on Beau, we have to', Blair stopped and looked at the horse in the arena, 'Where did you get her from?'

'Oh, she was dumped at Heartland about a week ago', I informed Blair.

'Beau, we have to leave, Now!' Blair yelled as she just about dragged her son to the car.

'Wonder what that was about', I thought out loud.

'Not sure', Ty replied.

'Do you know what was up with Beau, he seemed so distant and didn't want to talk at all', I explained.

'Yeah, he's autistic', Ty answered.

I put the halter around the mare's head once again and clipped on the leadrope before walking her back to her stall in the barn, I looked overhead and saw that the sky had darkened and the clouds were grey, even though it wasn't even midday yet, looked like it was going to snow and it was going to be heavy as well.

'Ty, I think we should put some blankets on the horses out in the pasture, look at the sky, it's going to snow soon', I warned him as I exited Mystery's stall and went over to grab some blankets, Ty did the same.


	8. Chapter 7

The snow was coming down fast and it was cold, I couldn't help but worry about Mystery, she was still thin and the cold could really affect her, dad had come back from his trip and we talked a bit but I just stared out the window as the snow continued to pile on the ground, everyone else was sitting around the fireplace trying to stay warm that's when I decided to go check on Mystery.

Even with my jumper on I was still freezing and the snow was thick and hard to walk through but I was determined to reach the barn, I wasn't sure if anyone had noticed my absence yet but it wasn't long before I reached the barn and opened the big red doors but was shocked at what I found when I entered. A large mountain lion stood directly in front of me, I couldn't move but I saw that Mystery's stall door wasn't properly latched so I slowly moved towards the stall hoping that the animal wouldn't try to attack me but as soon as I opened the door the horse freaked and made a frantic escape, the lion went after her. I couldn't let the mountain lion kill her so I grabbed Spartan and clipped a lead rope to his halter before grabbing grandpa's shotgun and galloping after the two animals.

'Amy!' I heard Ty yell as I galloped off, I couldn't stop, not now otherwise Mystery would be killed, if not by the lion than by the cold.

I had lost track of the two animals, I couldn't see their footprints from up on Spartan's back as the air was not clear so I kept on looking for something to follow when I found a blood trail and followed it and it wasn't long before I saw Mystery up ahead trying to ward off the lion, I grabbed the shotgun and had no idea whether it was loaded or not, I aimed it carefully at the mountain lion and fired. The force of the gun caused me to fall of Spartan and land in the cold snow. I got up and walked over to Mystery, I was still shaking when I grabbed her halter and inspected her cuts and abrasions, I noticed a deep wound in her rump and some cuts on her stomach and neck.

'Amy!' I heard Ty yell, 'What are you-'

'Ty', I started to sob, 'it's my entire fault.'

'Amy, none of this is your fault', Ty said giving me a large hug.

'She might lose her baby because of me, I didn't close the stall door properly, who's going to pay for her vet bill?' I was confused and worried.

Grandpa came down to see what was going on and stayed with Mystery until Scott came while Ty took me back to Heartland.

The next morning grandpa informed me that Mystery was going to be okay however Lou had some disappointing news, Heartland couldn't afford such an expensive vet bill at the moment, our client numbers always dropped during winter and normally the horse's owners would pay for any vet bills but since this horse didn't have an owner we would need to find a way to fund the money for her care.

I looked out the window to see that Blair was back, Ty was doing the paternity test today but they said they wouldn't get the results for about a month I saw Ty go over to her and saw them go into the barn I decided I would go into the barn as well.

'What happened to her?' Blair asked.

'She was attacked by a mountain lion', I said before Ty got the chance to say anything.

'I bet that put a hole in your wallet', Blair replied as she stroked the mare's nose.

'Like you wouldn't believe, we're struggling to find a way to pay the vet still', I explained.

'I'll pay for her care', Blair told both Ty and myself.

'Really?' Ty questioned.

'Yeah', Blair answered, 'I have to go now, I'll see you all later.'

Blair left shortly after saying that, I had become very confused, she didn't seem that much like herself, she seemed different in a way.

'Ty, I'm sorry for being an overemotional wreck and for being so jealous', I said, it was kind of out of the blue but I realised then that maybe Ty having a kid with Blair wouldn't be that bad.

'Amy, I'm the one who should be sorry', Ty told me, 'Amy, I love you.'

'I love you too', I said as I rested my head on Ty's chest.

'I have to go do this test now, I'll be back later', Ty told me.

I watched as he got in his truck and drove off, I walked back into the farmhouse and made myself a hot chocolate.

'Hey Amy', I heard dad say from the table, 'I heard what happened.'

'I can't do anything right these days dad, I can't even put a horse away in its stall properly', I complained.

'Don't worry, just another, how long?' Dad asked.

'Three months', I reminded him, 'How is Shaun?'

'He's good, he was happy to see me so I guess that's a good sign

The day passed slowly and the snow didn't seem to ease up that much throughout the day , Ty got back at about mid-day and said that they might be able to give us the results in a couple of weeks. I still wasn't sure what to do about Mystery, I had been able to get through to her and recently I had even managed to put a saddle on her, but I couldn't now, I needed to find someone who would be willing to adopt her after the foal is born and she gains weight and I couldn't figure out why Blair seems so attached to this horse.


	9. Chapter 8

I opened the mailbox and pulled out the large yellow envelope-the results were finally in! I mounted on Spartan and rode back to the house where everyone had just started making breakfast, including Ty.

'I've got the test results', I announced as everyone looked at me but I hesitated before I opened them, 'Should we get Blair over here before we open them?'

'I think that would be a good idea', Ty replied.

I placed the envelope on the table and got out my mobile before dialing Blair's phone.

'Yeah, they're here', I said before pausing for a moment, 'so, you'll be here in the next five minutes?'

'See you then', I added before hanging up and placing the phone on the table, 'She's coming.'

I went out onto the front porch as inhaled the nice fresh air, I looked at the barn and thought about Mystery, I wondered when she was due for her foal, Scott had said that her foal should make it even with the stress of the mountain lion, to me it was a wave of relief and I hoped that soon I would get another one, I sat down on one of the chairs out the front of the house as I noticed that my back began to ache, I was so tired and just wanted to go curl up in my bed and sleep. I lifted my head up as I heard a car pull up in the driveway-it was Blair.

'Hi', she said with a not so noticeable fake smile, but I had a talent for noticing fake smiles.

'Hey', I replied, going along with it and hoping that the results were negative, 'Blair's here.'

We all sat down at the table and stared at the large yellow envelope for a few minutes before Ty made a bold move and decided to open them. He peeled open the envelope and reached inside before pulling out two white sheets of paper, Ty looked closely at each piece of paper for a few minutes, I was getting really anxious-maybe they were positive after all-but that couldn't be right, could it? I wanted to snatch the results from Ty but knew that he would show them to us all soon enough and he did, he laid them both flat on the table and I allowed my eyes to scan over the pieces of paper until they found the one word result written at the bottom of the second page.

'It can't be, that's not right, I was so sure that, Ty I'm sorry, I should have been more understanding but I was just so sure that the result would be different but I guess I was wrong, will you forgive me?' Blair asked, 'I was just so sure that the result would be positive.'

'Blair, you and I both know that we never did that, so why did you say that I was his dad?' Ty asked when I noticed a tear in the corner of Blair's eye.

'Because I wanted him to have a good father', she replied.

'Do you know who his real father is?' Lou queried.

'Yeah', Blair answered, staring at her feet.

'Who is he?' I asked further.

'He's the one who dumped the mare here', Blair responded, 'She actually belongs to me, I got her for Beau when we were living with him, we kept her in a pasture down the road, everything was good for the first four or five years and then everything went downhill, he started drinking- a lot and he wouldn't leave Beau and I alone, I had to get us out of there but I couldn't take Penelope with me and I wanted Beau to have a good father but I didn't know that Ty was back with you, he knew I was coming here, that's why he dumped Penelope here, to scare us.'

'Blair,I-I'm so sorry', I apolgised as I gave her a hug, 'I didn't know and I shouldn't have acted so rudely.'

'That's okay Amy, I didn't realise that you and Ty were still together I just didn't know where to go', Blair explained as her phone rang, 'Hi, yes I will meet you for coffee soon, okay, I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes, yes, okay, see ya.'

'Who was that?' I inquired.

'Oh just a friend of mine who's in town at the moment and they wanted me to meet for coffee, would it be alright if Beau stays with you?'

'Yeah sure, do you know how long you'll be gone for?' I asked.

'Not sure yet but I'll come and pick him up afterwards', Blair said, she sounded nervous and anxious, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

'I guess I'll see you soon then', I said as she went over to her car and sat down in the driver's seat before heading off.

Beau stood out the front of the house with us and I decided to go take him to see his horse Penelope, I had wondered why she recognised Beau and Blair and now I finally know why and I now alos know why she has a fear of men, everything made sense, I walked over to the barn and let Beau give Penelope a few pats and I also explained to him that she was going to have a baby soon, he smiled slightly when I told him that.


	10. Chapter 9

It had been over a day since Blair left and I think everyone was worried about her, we hadn't hear anything and everyone was hoping she would be back soon, I noticed that even Beau was getting worried about her.

I saw beau standing at the edge of Penelope's stall, I went to go join him when I noticed something, she was going into labour, I instructed Beau to stay there and watch her while I went outside of the barn and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, I madly dialled in the Scott's mobile number and waited for him to pick up.

'Scott, the mare's gone into labour, can you come now', I asked and he told me he was on his way so we both hung up and I saw a car pull up the driveway, I saw that it was Blair, I walked over to the car and saw the door open, 'Blair, where have you been?'

'I went to go see him, he promised if I saw him one last time that he would leave us alone', Blair explained when I noticed she was covered in cuts and bruises.

'Blair, we need to get you cleaned up, go inside and I'll go get the first aid kit', I instructed her as I walked to the barn as fast as I could.

Lou was inside the house looking after Katherine and probably Blair too but Ty was with Scott and grandpa was in town I got into the barn and saw Beau still with Penelope.

'Hey Beau, the vet is going to be here soon to help take care of her, until then can you stay with Penelope and look after her', I told the boy as I opened the stall door to let him in, he nodded at me and sat down next to the mare.

I walked into the office which hadn't been maintained over the past month or so and had pieces of paper everywhere when I looked at the ground and saw a puddle of water, _'that's strange'_ I thought when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I realised then that my water had broken, I walked over to the corner of the office and sat down with my legs out in front of me, _'This can't be right' _ thought, '_I'm not due for another five and a half weeks'._

I waited there for what seemed like ages when I heard the door creaking.

'Amy?' I heard Ty's familiar voice but obviously he couldn't see me in the corner.

'Ty', I answered as he rushed to my aid.

'Ty, the baby's coming and I'm not even due for another five and a half weeks', I said with tears streaming from my eyes.

'Can you walk?' Ty asked.

'No', I replied before he picked me up and took me to his truck.

Ty went inside to tell Lou what was happening and then got into the driver's seat of his truck before heading towards the hospital, felt a bit like Déjà vu to me.

The pains kept on getting worse and I had never screamed so loud before, what was I doing, we hadn't even picked a name yet, what if she didn't make it? I started to panic and shake I was so scared and in so much pain, I could barely hear what Ty was saying to me all I knew was that the baby was coming and she wasn't supposed to be for a while yet and I needed something to stop the pain. The hospital had never seemed so far away.

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter but I hope you all like it! Be sure to review and fave! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ty's POV**-**I decided to write another Ty's POV, hope you all enjoy-please please please please review! =D**

I pulled up just outside of the hospital, Amy was screaming so I ran in and got a nurse, everything happened so fast, I didn't know if the baby would be alright or not so I just hoped it would be.

'When is she due?' The nurse asked as we rushed her into one of the birthing rooms.

'In about another five weeks', I replied anxiously as Amy screamed again, she looked like she was in so much pain, I remembered when Lou had her baby, Amy had helped deliver Katherine.

The doors opened to a room and I could see the look on Amy's face, she looked so scared and worried and in pain, I offered my hand and she squeezed it so tight I swear I could see it turning purple.

'Amy, don't worry, it's going to be fine, okay?' I tried to comfort her.

'Ty, it hurts so much and I'm not even due yet!' She said before letting out another cry of pain.

The bright lights lit up the room like a spotlight and I wondered if Amy could even see what was going on, she still had a tight grasp on my hand and was breathing frantically.

'Can I have something to stop the pain?' Amy asked with sweat droplets forming on her brow, even though we were in an air-conditioned room.

'I'm sorry Miss Fleming but you are too far into labour to have an epidural', the nurse replied with a look of sympathy on her face.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Amy exclaimed with a very annoyed tone in her voice, 'How much longer will the pain last then?'

'When exactly did you go into labour?' The nurse asked her gently.

'I don't know, probably about two hours ago now', Amy said before clenching her teeth in discomfort and grabbing my hand tighter, 'Sorry Ty, if I kill your hand.'

'I don't mind', I said, trying not to show my discomfort knowing the pain she was in and seeing a look on her face that seemed to say _'help me' _ made me feel so helpless, I wanted to let her know that everything would be alright.

It had been almost five hours now and nothing much had changed besides the fact that Amy was becoming more week, the nurses tried to encourage her, but the look on her face told me that she couldn't do it anymore.

'Amy, the baby's close, you need to keep pushing', the nurse encouraged.

'Ty, I can't do it', she pleaded.

'Amy, you can okay?' I assured her.

'Ty! I can't!' She exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes.

'How about we take it one push at a time?' the nurse suggested, 'Amy can you give me one push?'

Amy nodded and clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as she pushed with all her might, letting out a groaning sound.

'That's it Amy, I can see the head', the nurse said as Amy relaxed, 'okay, we're so close, can you give me another push.'

Amy pushed again and grabbed my hand tighter, her body was covered with sweat and she looked so tired but with the thought of the end nearing she became more determined than before. She continued to push for some time but she looked like she was about to pass out.

'Amy, I need you to push for me, just once more okay?' the nurse told her.

'I can't', Amy whispered.

'Amy, just one more and then it's over', I tried to encourage her.

Amy strained herself and with a little more effort she was able to give one last push and with that our baby was born. I noticed something wasn't right when I saw that the nurses were carrying a blue baby and she wasn't crying, they ran off to take her somewhere and no one told me what was going on.

'Ty', Amy caught my attention, 'What's going on? Where's my baby?'

'I don't know', I replied when tears started to roll down her cheeks, she looked so weak and tired and defeated and there was absolutely nothing I could do to help her right now, we just had to sit and wait.

About a half an hour later a nurse came to me and explained the situation, I couldn't believe what was going on, I decided that I would go and tell Amy's family what was happening instead of the nurse. I walked out the doors of the delivery rooms and saw Jack, Lou, Mallory, Soraya, Peter, Ashley and Caleb and sighed.

'The baby was still born', I said, no one reacted, 'However, they were able to revive her, she's now stable but in Paediatric intensive care.'

**Once again, sorry that it's shorter than usual but please review and look out for the next fanfic in this series!**


End file.
